Second Time Around
by N-24-13
Summary: Its the beginning of world war 2. Germany invades Poland and the fight begins. How will this effect our hero's?  please R&R Romance will eventually come. I tried to fix the spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if anything like this has been done before, so if it has forgiven me**. I tried to make the spelling better

**I do not own the rights to the leviathan triliogy**

September 1, 1939

Alek sat stairing at the news paper before him, reading the artical that was the headline. Poland invaded by Germany. The United Kindom was getting all flustered due to the alliance they had with them. Germany had recently taken all the German speaking areas around Germany including Austria under the direction of a short, ugly man named Adolph Hitler.

This was going to get out of hand again, Alek could tell. They were already trying to recruit more men the UK was preparing for war once again. Beasties were being bred in large number. The zoological society knew this as well Alek had recived word of a meeting this morning.

He finished off his tea and put a bowler cap upon his head of red hair, it had a few strains of grey that he tried to ignore.

"Darling are you ready to go?" He called to his love. Deryn came down the stairs of their two stories Victorian home. She was like a fine wine to him she only got better the older they got. It was long ago when her secret came out. It needed to since Alek had proposed.

"Of cource I am." She said. He held out his arm and she took it. Still not liking being stuffed into skirts and girly things she wore a fashionable vest with pants.

The exited their home walking along the familar path to the Zoological society.

"Germany will be swinging our way soon enough." Deryn said. "This will be getting all pear shaped soon. I don't think we're prepared for another war."

"It will take time for the Germans to get to France. Hopfuly we can pull some more together. "Alek said. "The Great War was relatively short maby this one will be too."

"We can only hope." She reponded.

They reached the Zoological sociaty building and went inside. Alek stopped to talk with a fellow boffin, but Deryn kept going into the meeting hall. There was a comotion with people talking in loud voices and pointing at each other. A few more boffins were coming into the room including Alek.

Alek came to stand by her and the head boffin began to speak. "We are at war with Germany. But unlike our French couterparts we are not fully prepaired for a war only nine divisons of the army ready for war. So we have made an agreement with France to provide navel support. The German's clanker tecnology has advanced much since our last fight. But so have we we have improved our airships and our beasties can beat any of their machines."

That wasn't necessarily true, Alek thought. He had heard that the new German areoplanes can fly much faster than before if the reports he recieved were correct they could fly at speeds up of 400 kilometers/hour (250 mph) that was unbeleviably faster than the hydrogen breathers.

Alek spoke up in midst of the rabble, "Excuse me, but the reports that I've received says that the German's air power can easily out mauver and out speed our hydgenbreathers. Our Giant hawks are unable to reach such high speeds."

The members looked at him with mixed faces. Some knew he was speaking the truth. Other looked as they always do when he spoke up; they looked at his with frown thinking that he will never be a true Darwinist. It happened when he would talk about Clanker tecnology. He had to learn to ignor it. He was glad when Deryn stoke up.

"He's right; the Germans might be able to out fight us in the air. I suggest we ask the Royal adlimentry withdraw Airships from France and send Giant Hawks with ground crews. The airships are too easily out manuvered."

This took the other boffins by surprise; usually she would provide a reasonable counter to her husband's points.

Everyone turned back to the head boffin, "I will discuss this with the Admilertary. Dismissed."

As Alek and Deryn left other boffins dicussed amongst themselfs whether Alek was correct or incorrect.

"Thanks for having my back there." Alek said he was worried at the time she might provied a counter that would deminish his statement.

"Well, for once you made a good point." she said with a sly smile. Alek kissed her on the cheek his well groomed stuble tickling her cheek.

They walked the short walk to their comfortable home. They took a seat on their nice outside chairs on the porch of the house. They disscussed the pain they felt at the start of a new war.

Walking the path to their home was a tall, redish haired, young man. He came up to the house and Alek and Deryn both stood smiles upon their faces. Deryn hugged the young man and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Alek embrased him in a quick but loving hug.

"Welcome home, son." Alek said. A shine of pride shone in Alek's eyes. The young man was obviusly their son. Alek had picked out his name before his son was born. His name was looked alot like his father.

'ello, Father, Mother, how are you doing today?" He asked. This was unlike him greeting in a formal manner.

"Anything wrong, Son?" He asked. His son was only this formal when something was amiss.

"I know you wouldn't like this, Mother," he took a deep breath, "I joined the Royal army."

"What!" Deryn cried out, even after her limited experience of the war she didn't want her boy to see the horror of war.

"What about training to become a Boffin?" Alek asked holding his temper from lashing out at his son.

"I imagen that the job still be there when I get back, so I decied to serve our country." Lukas said he was getting frustrated with his parents not wanting him to go to war, dad never said it direcly but he knew his father didn't want him to. His mother on the other hand was telling him and his sister that war should be avoided at all costs; it only leads to broken people and broken lives.

"Son, you understand that war," Alek sighed, "doesn't usualy come to a conclusion like your mother and I had."

"I do father." Lukas said.

"You truly don't, or you wouldn't be going so you have my permission, but you need your mothers as well." Alek said to his some.

"Mom?" Lukas reached out to her.

"Lukas," She looked him in the eyes her burning with fear of her son's death, "I will give my permission but I want you to think. How many friends will you see die infront of you or be crushed by a Walker? Many and you will remeber it the rest of your life." Deryn said.

"Thanks, Mother." Lukas said. He was about to head into the house when a shrill yell came from behind him.

He turned around to see his sister running up to him, she was three years younger than him, and he was 18.

"Hey, Alpina." He said with a questioning tone. He hadn't seen her in a while for he rarly came home after secondary school. She hugged him. She was tall for a girl and she was blond, and according to Alek, she was very much like Deryn when she was that age.

"Lukas, what are you doing home?" Before he could answer she said, "It doesn't matter. I need to talk to you."

They both walked into the house leaving Alek and Deryn alone.

"We better watch her; she might fallow her mother's example." Alek laughed softly. Deryn had to admit that it did sound like something Alpina would do.

"Well, she'll have no one to sneak her in. Unless someone's son suddenly has a new cousin." She said.

"We might as well not worry about it." Alek said

"Not worry about it?" Deryn asked suprised, "Are you serious?"

"No, darling, of cource we should worry about it, but we really can't stop it. Not if she's half as determined as you were." Alek said.

"We're not going to let her Alek, we were lucky that we didn't get killed last time." Deryn said.

"We're nearly died many times. And just as many times we almost died working for the zooloical sociaty." Alek said. "Remeber the time we were stranded on the desserted army?"

Deryn blushed witch was unusal, "Yes I do. Alot happened on that island we nearly didn't make it."

Inside the house. Lukas was shaking his head, "No."

Alpina pleaded, "But Lukas I have to go!"

"No you don't." He said, "there is no way I will help you."

She seemed upset. He didn't like to see her upset, but this matter was deadly.

"They will discover you in a second." He said.

"But I'm tall for my age and if I cut my hair short I'll look like a boy! And if you teach me how to be a boy I can pull if off!"

"Fine, I'll help you get into the royal air force." Lukas said.

Back outside Alek and Deryn had recieved a message from the Zoological sociaty that the head Boffin requested their prensence at the Zoological building.

"I wounder if he has come to his sences and is going to withdraw the airships from France." Alek said.

"I hope so. I wouldn't want to risk our old ship the HMS Levathan gettig killed." Deryn said. They both still felt attached somehow to the ship. After all it was the sole reason they had met and fallen in love.

They reached the Zoological offices and came to a large door of the Head Boffin. They held hands and walked in

"Welcome, Boffins." The head boffin said, "I have discussed the matter that you brought up earlier with the Admilatary. They disagreed that the hydrogen ships were ill prepaired for battle with the new Clanker aeroplanes." The head boffin said, "But they said if this was a consern of the Zoological Sociaty, we may send an emissary on board of one of the ships. And because you would the one who brought it up I'm sending you on this task."

"We will start packing immedatly." Alek said, he knew witch ship he would pick to go on.

"Oh no, they only would Allow one boffin on one of our battle ready ships, either one of you can do this." The head boffin explained. This saddened Alek; he wouldn't beagle to revisit memories with his beloved.

"You go Alek," this took him by surprise; "I'm needed here to make sure our children don't get themselfs into trouble." She gave him a wink.

"Alright, I want to go abord the HMS Levaithan.


	2. one shot

**Thank you for reading, please R&R I tried to make the spelling as best I could.**

**September 5, 1939**

Alek stood on the bottom of the gangway plank looking up at the imence ship that was the Levathan. He smiled at the memories that he had of this magnificant ship. He took a few steps on to the gang plank.

Once he reached the top, a midshipman saluted Alek. Alek gave a slight salute back. He took the final few steps on to the ship.

"Welcome aboard." Said a gruff voice said Alek turned towards the voice.

"Niewrk?" Alek said suprised. "Is that you?"

He smiled, "I was hoping you hadn't forgoten about me. It's Captain Niewrk now." He said proudly displaying badges on his chest.

"Well, thank you for having me aboard Captain." Alek said.

"Your welcome. Midshipmen Collins will show you to your state room. I have some buisness to attend to." Niewrk said and left them.

Midshipmen Collins looked the part as midshimmen, young, strong, and a sence of invicablity.

"Fallow me, sir." Collins said. He took a few steps and Alek fallowed.

The state room was almost the same as he remebered it. Everything was still lightweight aboard the ship, but he could smell the age of the room. He set his luggage in the wardobe. Alek stared out the window remebering the time he had spent here, but it also brought a pang of sadness he thought of Volger, Klopp, Hoffmen, and Bauer. All of them have died of age except for Hoffman; he lived happily back in Austria with his family.

Alek looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a flash of himself as a fifteen year old boy. He smiled.

After a while, he felt the ship lift below his feet.

**September 7, 1939 **

Lukas stood at attention. His drill sergent screamed orders. Lukas dove into the mud. It was his first day and he was already sweaty, dirty, and just short of bleeding. His fellow soilders lagged behind him. Barbed wires hung over his head.

He crawled over the last hump of mud.

"Are you lady? My dead Grandmother could crawl faster than that! Do it again!" The sergent yelled. Lukas tried to sand but fell face first into the mud. He already hated this.

**Same day**

"Name?" said the recruting officer. The officer was looking at a young man, blond haired. He was thin for a boy, but he looked well enough.

"Alen Sharp." The boy said. The officer wrote this down.

"Any special talents." The officer said for the thousandth time that day.

"Im sure footed." The boy said exicitedly. The officer wrote down "No special talents"

"Ok, move along lad. To the medical station." The officer said.

The boy walked away and the officer moved on to the next recruit.

"That went well." The boy tought to himself. He walked towards the medical station for a physical.

The boy walked around the medical station to the officer on the other side.

"Alen Sharp, eh? Looks alright to me, welcome to the airservice, lad." the officer said and handed the boy his papers. "Training begins next week, Monday, 0700 hours."

Alpina was proud she could fool people into thinking she was a boy. She got herself into the barking Royal air service. She loved being around beasties and she realy enjoyed the feeling of flying.

She silenlently thanked her brother for faking her medical papers and treaching her how to be a boy. It was easier than she had thought. Look tough, act tough, and hide the womanly parts easy enough. It worked out pretty well. She with a smile as she walked along with the other new recruits.

**September 9, 1939 **

Alek stool looking out the window writing in his notes. He was planing to send a letter back home, he was already missing Deryn. He was also planing to send a strongly worded letter back to the Zoological society about his dissatisfaction about defenses' aboard the ship.

The hawk's nets could never catch a German aeroplane. The air guns were too slow to be of much use. The crew and the Ship would be slaughtered if an aero plane squad attacked. The engines were still the old storm walker engines that Alek had given them after the accident in the mountains.

Alek looked at the French countryside; its profound beauty made him with Deryn was here to share it with him. He saw the gathering fleet of airships that the Leviathan was headed for. The ships cast large shadows the covered the countryside.

A voice came from the wall.

"Alek," It was Niewrks voice, "We request that you come to the bridge immediately."

Alek saw the messager lizard and replied "On my way, end message."

He walked down the hall slowly examing the aging Leviathan. He was sure the Leviathan couldn't take a full attack. The ship was too weak to large to efficiently defend. He still remembered the way to the bridge. He was suprised how much he remembered from this ship.

He walked on to the bridge and Niewrk turned to him. "Hello, sir." Alek said.

"Hello, Alek. I hear you're not satisfied with defences on this ship. Care to explain?"

"I can give you an example. The Germans don't you airships anymore. The 40 mm air guns can't fallow the aero planes and they can't aim down at the ground so they are effectively useless."

"I see. So you wish to see all the Airships brought back to England? Leave our troops without air support?" Niewrk said. He looked disappointed at Alek pointing out kinks in the Leviathan defence. He had tried his best but airships could not compete with the German aero planes.

"I would suggest Giant eagle to support the ground troops." Alek said.

"It's not just that Alek, my friend; parliament has said that we will have to kill the airships." Niewrk said. "We can't afford to feed them."

"Maby I could convice the parliment to sell them to the Americans." Alek suggested.

"The rich Americans are Clankers and the Darwinist Americans don't want our warships. I've been through all the possibilities and..." Niewrk was cut of by a Klaxon horn sounding.

"Sir German fighter wing 12 a'clock and above!" An officer yelled.

"Alek I suggest you head to your room. Bring us about and relase the straifing hawks." Niewrk commanded with a powerful voice.

Alek was pushed out of the Bridge. He was pushed around by running crew members as he tried to reach he stateroom.

"Oh my God!" A crewmeber yelled. Alek looked out the nearest window. What he saw was horrifying.

An airship was being swarmed by the German fighter wing. Even from this distance Alek should see crew members falling from the ship. The straifing hawks were being shreded by the props. The airship suddenly caught on fire, burning men and beasts fell from the ship. In a moment the ship impoloded.

The German Aeroplanes swung around racing toward the Leviathan. The engines of the aero planes were loud and puffing smog but they came quicker than any beast could.

Alek sat down at his desk and started writing a letter. Two airmen grabbed Alek's arms and put him in his room.

Also heard the aeroplanes swarm outside. He heard the shudder of the areoplanes guns firing. Alek wrote on the paper about what he just saw. He was sure this would make the zoological sociaty get behind his idea.

Alek heard screams. He glaced out his window to see crewmebers hanging from harnesses dyeing or dead. A man who had a hole in his chest stared at Alek. Alek froze the man was reaching out to Alek as if to ask for help.

Aeroplane engines roared, more shots, more screams. Alek heard shot tear though the gondola. As far as Alek could tell none of the Aeroplanes had been shot down.

Alek heard another Aeroplane come closer. Alek started to take cover when bullets started ripping though his cabin, shattering glass and wood. Then it passed.

Alek tried to get up but he couldn't. He looked down at himself to see a hole in his chest. Blood seeped from the wound. Alek felt light headed. Blackness treated his vision. He tried to crawl to the door when blackness overcame him.

**September 10, 1939**

Deryn was out of breath. She clutched the newspaper in her hand. The rough paper tearing in her hands. Her heart felt heavy. The paper had horrifying news on it four air ships had been shot down over France. The Leviathan was one of thouse air ships. The papers were still on sure of the casulties but Deryn still heard nothing back from Alek.

"Alek... Oh Alek..." Deryn said to herself. She was just short of losing it; tears were already starting to break though the barriers of her eyes. She heaved a few times then her resolve broke and she put her face into her hands. Her blond hair spilt over her face.

After a while, she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. The front door opened and Alpina walked in.

She had a bag over her shoulder Deryn noticed. Alpina looked concerned when she saw her mother.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Alpina took a few cautionary steps.

"Come here, dear." Deryn said in a gental voice that Alpina knew wasn't a good thing.

Alpina took a seat next to her mother; she could see the tears in her mother's eyes.

Deryn took a deep breath, "Honey, the Leviathan was shot down over France."

It took a bit for Alpina to relize the meaning of this, "Is...Dad... Ok?"

Deryn looked into her daughter's eyes; her eyes were just like Alek's. "We don't know yet but it looks back."

Alpine put her head on her mother's shoulder. They held each other for a while Deryn rubbed the back of her daughters head. Silently they cried.

**Alek isn't dead yet please review to tell me what his fate should be**


End file.
